pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Porter/Appearances
*Pups Save the Sea Turtles *Pups Save a Train *Pup Pup and Away (cameo) *Pups on Ice *Pups and the Snow Monster *Pups Save the Circus *Pups Pit Crew *Pups Fight Fire *Pups Save the Treats *Pups and the Ghost Pirate *Pups Save a Hoedown (cameo) *Pups Save Alex *Pups Save a School Day *Pups Turn on the Lights *Pups Save a Pool Day *Circus Pup-Formers *Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt *Pups Save a Bat *Pups Save a Toof *Pups and the Beanstalk *Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie *Pups Great Race *Pups Take the Cake *Pups Save a Flying Frog *Pups Save the Parade *Pups Save the Beavers *Pups Save a Show (cameo) *Pups Save a Herd *Pups Save a Wedding (cameo) *Pups Save a Talent Show (cameo) *Pups Save the Corn Roast *Pups Save a Friend (cameo) *Pups' Adventures in Babysitting (cameo) *Pups Save the Fireworks *Pups Save a Sniffle *Pups Save an Adventure *Pups Save a Surprise *Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins *Pups Save a Snowboard Competition *Pups Save a Pizza *Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show (cameo) *Pups Bark with Dinosaurs *Pups Save the Soccer Game *Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol *Pups Save a Lost Tooth *Air Pups *Pups Save the Hippos *Pups in a Fix *Pups Save a Dragon (cameo) *Pups Save a School Bus *Pups Save a Film Festival (cameo) *Pups Get Growing *The Pups' Winter Wonder Show (cameo) *Pups Save the Crows *Pups Save Their Floating Friends *Pups Save a Blimp *Pups Save a Playful Dragon *Pups Save the Carnival *Pups Save a Wild Ride *Pups Save the Flying Food *Pups Save a Flying Kitty *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus *Pups Save Farmer Alex *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Shark *Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Pier *Pups Save a Good Mayor *Pups Save a Frog Mayor *Pups Save the Runaway Turtles *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Frozen Flounder (cameo) *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Narwhal *Pups Save Chicken Day *Pups Save Daring Danny's Hippo *Pups Save a Piñata *Pups Save an Extreme Lunch *Pups Save a Cat Burglar *Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Flying Diving Bell (cameo) *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Soggy Farm *Pups Save the Trick-or-Treaters *Pups Save Thanksgiving *Pups Save a Frozen Camp Out *Pups Save the Fizzy Pickles *Pups Save a Mascot (cameo) *Pups Save a Tower of Pizza *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Stop a Meltdown *Pups Save a Melon Festival *Pups Save Chickaletta's Egg *Pups Save Breakfast *Pups Save the Land Pirates *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Meet the Mighty Twins *Pups Save a Runaway Mayor *Pups Save a Bat Family *Pups Save a Mud Monster *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Save a Giant Chicken *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Stop Harold's Deep Freeze *Pups Save the Balloon Pups *Pups Save the Bears *Pups Save the Squirrels *Pups Save a Roo *Mighty Pups, Charged Up: Pups vs. the Copycat *Pups Save a Humsquatch *Pups Stop a Far Flung Flying Disc *Pups Rescue a Rescuer *Pups Save the Phantom of the Frog Pond *Mighty Pups, Charged Up: Pups Stop a Big Bad Bot *Mighty Pups, Charged Up: Pups vs. the Dome *Pups Save Midnight at the Museum *Mighty Pups Category:Appearances Category:Secondary Character Appearances Category:Porter Appearances